Will I Ever Get a Hotdog?! -Chap. 1
by Kitsune No da
Summary: S+R and I+S. So, will Zell ever get a hotdog?!
1. Will I ever get a hotdog?! -chap. 1

Will I ever get a hotdog? CHAPTER 1  
  
Author: Spunki Gurl  
E-mail: spunkigrl@juno.com  
Hiya! This is my first fan fiction. Sorry I don't have a title for this. I just can't think of anything. This is Chapter one. I hope you guys like this. I hope you guys can tell the difference between what's what, when they're thinking, talking, etc.   
  
" "=talking ' '=thinking "( )"=whispering   
  
Squall was sleeping peacefully in his room, when all of a sudden there were loud knocks on his door. "SQUALL!! C'MON. WAKE UP!! LET US IN!!!" Selphie kept yelling through the door. Squall was able to get out of bed, and lazily, walked over to the door and opened it. And in came a running Selphie. "Hey, cute pjamas." Rinoa said to him, as she walked into his room. Which was just a shirt, and shorts. Then she put her arms around his neck, and kissed him softly on the lips. "Thanks, they're my favourite." then Squall and Rinoa started giggling softly. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but get changed, and let's go!" Selphie said, very excited. "Um, excuse, but why?" "We're having breakfast at Zell's place, cuz' Zell and my Irvy (is that how you spell it?) are cooking us Breakfast. Won't that be fun?!" "Let's just hope they don't burn the Garden down." Then Squall and Rinoa started giggling again. "HEY!! Take that back!!" Selphie yelled, then took out her nunchunks. "(Squall, um, maybe you should take back what you said. Or she'll kill you. And she knows how to use 'em.)" Rinoa whispered to him, and keeping an eye on Selphie so she wouldn't kill Squall. "(Hey, you'll let her kill me? What kind of a girlfriend are you?)" "(Hey, just take back what you said. Or I'll help her kill you!)" "(Fine, fine. Just don't kill me.) Selphie, I'm sorry for making fun of your 'boyfriend'." "Okay, better. C'mon, let's go! Wait... Squall, before we leave, can you do something?" "Okay, fine, what?" "Before we leave, change outta your pj's." Then Squall changed into his usual, a shirt, pants, and his "favourite" leather (is it leather? Well, his fur jacket) jacket. Selphie was skipping to Zell's room. And Rinoa and Squall was walking holding hands. And then they finally reached Zell's room, and glad not to see smoke coming out, or anything. Then they heard yelling from Zell's room. "IRVINE!!! YOU BURNED 'EM AGAIN!!!" then Selphie ran in the door. "Hey!! What's going on?" "Um, nothin', Irvine just happened to burn breakfast, again!" "Hey! That isn't my fault! I was busy and I TOLD you to make sure nothing is gonna happen to the food, and you agreed. Then all of a sudden everything was BURNED!!" "You never told me anything!" "Fine, then let's batt...(it was battle) "HEY!! STOP IT YOU TWO! STOP FIGHTING!!" Quistis yelled, as she heard those two yelling at each other. "Yeah, let's just go to the cafeteria and get something to eat. Just stop fighting." continued Selphie. "Yeah, but I'll still never get any of the hotdogs." complained Zell.   
  
~'~'~'~'   
  
"So, what do you want to do after breakfast?" Rinoa asked the group, while eating. "I don't know. Go to the Training Center?" suggested Zell. "Me and Irvy are going to take a walk." said Selphie, smiling at Irvine. "Well, I can't really go with you guys 'cuz I have test to grade." Quistis said, stuffing some food into her mouth. "I guess it leaves just me and Squall." Rinoa said, then looked up at Squall, who had a little smile on his lips. Then Selphie and Irvine left together. And Quistis went back to the class room, to grade the test. "Since we're alone now..." "Hey, what about me? Don't forget about me." said Zell, still sitting there. "Huh, oh. Zell, um, I guess you can go to the Training Center yourself." said Squall, trying to get rid of Zell, so he can be alone with Rinoa. "Okay, fine. Nobody cares about lonely ol' Zell." Then Zell, pretended he was walking to the Training Center, but really he was going to the library to see the girl he has a crush on. "C'mon. Let's go to your room." "Okay." Then Rinoa and Squall went to his room.   
  
~'~'~'~'   
  
"So, how do you think Rinoa and Squall's relationship is workin'?" asked Selphie, leaning on Irvine's shoulder at the park. "Probably good. What about Zell and the girl at the library? You know the one known as the "Girl with the pig tails." "They're not even involved. She doesn't even know that he likes her." "I know, but if they were 'together', then do you think their relationship would work out?" "I don't know. What about our relationship?" Irvine asked, and looked into her green eyes. "I would say it's worked out fine. What about you?" "Same thing. I would say nothing will part between us." "Yeah. You know what?" "What?" "You're such a romantic guy." Then Irvine lowered down a bit, and kissed her softly on her lips.   
  
~'~'~'~'"   
  
"Okay, I'm almost finished. I guess I could take a break right now." Quisits said, getting up, to get a drink. And started walking toward the cafeteria (Remember, she's in the classroom). (ten minutes later) "There. Finished grading papers. I guess I'll go to the library." While she was walking toward the library, she stopped a few times to play cards. She won a Brothers card, and a Seifer card. Final she got to the library, and as she stepped in, she saw Zell, trying to get the 'girl with the pigtails' attention. Then Quistis decided to help Zell stop making a fool of himself. "Hey Zell. What are you doing? (Flirting?)" then Zell turned red. "Um, kind of." "I thought you were going to the Training Center? To practice." "Uh, yeah..." "So what are you doing in here instead?" "Um, gotta go." then Zell ran out of the library. "That was fun." then Quistis started walking back toward her room.   
  
~'~'~'~'   
  
"So, what do you want to do now?" Rinoa asked Squall, while she was playing with his necklace, and rings. "I don't know. What do you what to do?" "I don't know." she said, still fiddling with his necklace. "Wanna go join Zell in the Training Center?" "Sure, there nothing to do, and I'm really really bored." then Squall got his Gunblade, and Rinoa got her Blade Edge ready. Then both of them walked toward the Training Center. When they got there, they couldn't find Zell, so they started to walk around. "I wonder where the heck Zell is?! He's suppose to be here, right?" By the time they walked around the Training Center twice (And fought many monsters. Squall is seriously injured from a T-Rexaur), Zell, just ran in. "Yo! Squall, Rinoa! What ar you guys doin' here?" Zell asked, trying to catch his breath. "We were going to join you, but after walking around the Training Center, twice, with Squall injured. We were gonna go to the infirmary. Where were you?" "Oh, um. I was kinda, um, tired from fighting a lot, so I went to the cafeteria, to try to get a hot dog. Uh, yeah. That's what happned." "And did you get a hotdog?" "Of course not!! I was never able to get one." "Well, I guess I better get Squall to the infirmary." "Um, okay. Bye!"   
  
~'~'~'~'   
  
That was chapter one! Hope you liked it!! E-mail me, and tell me what you thought of it, what need more of what. And it might take a long time for me to do Ch. 2. Okay, so I'm just warning you. Tee-hee. Bye!!   



	2. Will I ever get a hotdog?! -chap. 2

Will I ever get a hotdog? CHAPTER 2  
  
Author: Rinoa Leonhart   
  
E-mail: Spunkigrl@juno.com  
  
Hiya!! Here's chap. 2. I was able to do chap. 2. This is a Fan fic. of Final Fantasy VIII. Nothing else. And if you are reading this, for some action. There isn't any here. So you should turn back. Well, I'll stop now, and let you read. Okay!   
  
~'~'~'~"   
  
"Hey, Squall. Are you feelin' better?" Rinoa asked, as she stepped into his room.   
"Well, not well. But better than yesterday." answered Squall, while he was holding onto his shoulder ('cuz that's where his injury is).   
"Let's just be thankful you're not dead." Rinoa said, then sat next to Squall on his bed.   
"C'mon, let's go get something to eat. I'm getting hungry." Rinoa said, then stood up.   
"Yeah, I guess I could get something to eat." before Squall got up, Rinoa lend out her hand. "Don't want you to hurt yourself." then Squall said to her.   
"Thanks."   
  
~'~'~'~'   
  
"What do you think everybody's doin' right now?" asked Selphie, and she was playing with Irvine's hat.   
"I don't know. Zell is probably flirting with the girl at the library. And Squall and Rinoa, I don't even want to think about it."   
"Well, wanna head back to the Garden?"   
"Um, sure. Whatever you say." Irvine said, then got up. Then he took his hat from Selphie, but didn't put it on. He put it on Selphie. Then Selphie had a big smile.   
"Thanks."  
"Anything for you."   
  
~'~'~'~'   
  
"Oh, horray for me. I got 6 Dino Bones today. Out of 8 T-Rexaur. Yay for me." Zell said, talking to himself, as he was walking to his room.   
"Hey! Zell!" yelled out a voice.   
"Huh, oh. Hi Selphie, Irvine."   
"Where you going to?" asked Irvine.   
"To my room. Why?" "Just maybe thought you want to have lunch with us."   
"Um, sure. I am hungry from fighting all day."   
  
~'~'~'~'   
  
"So, what do you want to get eat?" Squall asked, looking up at the menu.   
"Um, I dunno. Wanna try to get a hotdog?" Rinoa asked, also looking up at the menu.   
"We'll be lucky if we do. Okay, let's try. But if there isn't any left. What are you gonna order?"  
"Um, I'll just order some fries, and a drink." "I'll guess I'll order the same." When they got in line, the line was crowded. So Squall and Rinoa didn't bother to ask why.   
"I think I'll stay with the fries, and a drink."   
"Me too."   
  
~'~'~'~'   
  
While Selphie, Irvine, and Zell was walking toward the cafeteria, and bumped into Quistis, and they asked her to join them, and she agreed. By the time they got to the caferteria, they saw a really really long line.   
"NO FAIR!! I will never ever get the Hot Dog!!" Zell yelled out as soon as he saw the line (which no one can miss).   
~'~'~'~'   
"NO FAIR!! I will never ever get the Hot Dog!!" yelled out a voice. "Huh? Rinoa, did you hear someone yell?" Squall asked, as he looked down at Rinoa, who was holding his hand.   
"Why? I don't think so? What did that voice yell out?"   
"Um, I think it was something about never getting the Hot Dog." "Hmm... To me, it would sound like Zell. What do you think."   
"I guess so."   
  
~'~'~'~'   
  
"Hey! I think I see Rinoa and Squall!!" Selphie yelled out.   
"Where? I don't see them." "They're right there. In line, almost near the front." Selphie said, pointing at Rinoa and Squall, showing Irvine. "THEY'RE IN LINE??!! YEAH BABY!!!" Zell said, happily, running toward Rinoa and Squall.   
~'~'~'~'   
"Hey, Squall. It looks like Zell is running toward us."   
"I think you're right." "Hey... Squall... Can you... guys get... me... a... hot dog? Please?" Zell asked, trying to catch his breath.   
"Um... I don't know. There might be no more..."   
"Next" the Lunch Lady yelled.   
"Is there any hot dogs left?"   
  
~'~'~'~'   
  
The End!! Sorry I ended the story like that. I still trying to think, if there should be hot dogs, or not. So e-mail me and tell me what you think.   



	3. Will I ever get a hotdog?! -chap. 3

Will I ever get a hotdog? CHAPTER 3   
  
Name: Spunki Gurl   
E-mail: Spunkigrl@juno.com   
  
Website: http://sefieff8.homestead.com   
  
Hey everybody!! Sorry I haven't wrote in a long time. Thanx to all the people who wrote to me saying how they like my fan fic. Okay. I guess I'll stop for now, and let you read. Oh yeah, and one more thing, there won't be any cursing in here. I really like Final Fantasy, but I don't like cursing. Well, maybe words like crap. Okay.   
  
'~'~'~'~'  
  
"Next!" said the Cafeteria Lady. "(Zell taking a BIG breath)  
"A hotdog please!!!"  
(A.N-and we all know the anwser)   
"Sorry, we're all out. We ran out an hour ago." "Da*nit!!! (remember, I don't like cursing. So I'm be doing that. Okay!) I'll never get one!!!" Zell yelled out. Then everybody in the cafeteria was starring at him.   
Then Rinoa, Squall, Irvine, Selphie, and Quistis (remember, they were also at the cafeteria) were really embarrassed.   
  
'~'~'~'~'~'   
  
(Over to Selphie, Quistis, and Irvine)   
"Oh my gosh... Oh so embarrassing..." Quistis said, put her hand on her face.   
"Poor O' Zell." Selphie said.   
"Well, he should be use to it now. I mean, he never has GOTTEN the Balamb Hotdog before!" then Irvine started laughing.   
"Irvy!" Selphie hits his stomach, with her elbow, softly.   
"Be nice!"   
"Okay, fine. Anything for you..." Irvine said, grabbing his stomach, pretending it hurts. Selphie got mad, so she stuck out her tongue at him. Then Zell ran over to them, crying, "I'll never get a hot dog."   
  
'~'~'~'~'~'   
  
(later that day, over to Rinoa and Squall)   
"So, what do you want to do?" Rinoa asked Squall.   
"I don't know. We could go anywhere you want. Just NOT the Training Center..." Squall said, holding his arm.   
"I know, I know... Oh! Let's go visit Winhill!" Rinoa said, really excited.   
"Why?" Squall asked.   
"I don't know. It just seems peaceful there at Winhill."   
"...Sure. It'll be nice to visit my old hometown."   
As Squall and Rinoa was walking toward outside to ride Boko (who is not small anymore, but still cute!), they bumped into Quistis.   
"Hey Quistis!" said Rinoa.   
"Hi Quistis."   
"Hey Rinoa, Squall. Where are you two love birds going off to?"   
Then Rinoa started to blush at the sound of "Love birds".   
"Well, we're going to give Winhill a visit. Wanna come?" Rinoa asked Quistis as she(Rinoa) was holding on to Squall's arm.   
"Nah. It's okay. I still has reports to grade, anyway."   
"Are you sure?"   
"Yeah. I'm sure."  
"Okay. Bye Quistis!! I'll see you later."   
"Bye Quistis."   
  
'~'~'~'~'   
  
(To Selphie and Irvine)   
"Hey Irvy!"   
"Hi Sefie." "Do you want to go visit Matron?" Selphie asked.   
"Sure. Why not."   
"Thanx! Let go get ready!!" Selphie said excitedly, like always. 'That's my Sefie, always excited' then Irvine smiled to himself. (10 minutes later)   
"Okay! C'mon!! Hurry up Irvine!! You're taking too slow!!"   
"Okay, okay, okay!! There!! I'm ready."   
"Good! Now, let's go!!"   
  
'~'~'~'~'   
  
(To Zell)   
'When will this line ever get shorter??? They make me wait in line for an hour, and I don't get anything!! Okay... Calm down Zelly O' boy. This is just a hotdog your mad about. Calm down.' Zell was thinking to himself as he was waiting in line for a hotdog. 'When there aren't ANY hotdogs left. DO NOT react so badly, you're gonna kill someone. Okay. Just relax.'   
"Next!" the cafeteria lady yelled   
"A hotdog, please?"   
"Sorry. We're all out."   
"Daaa***nnnnnnn!!!!!!" 'Okay, relax. Remember what I told you. Oh great! I'm going to deep thoughts!!! Just like Squall!! Oh crap. Okay... Stop thinking. Just go talk to Quistis or someone. And STOP going into DEEP thoughts."   
So Zell, started to walk around the whole school, trying to find someone to talk to, but he doesn't know that Selphie and Irvine gone to visit Matron, and Rinoa and Squall, went to visit Winhill. But he just can't find Quistis, who is with Xu right now.   
"Da*nnit!! Where the heck is everybody!! It's like they all left me here. Okay. Keep myself entertained, keep my entertained."   
Zell said, to himself, slowly. So he just decided to just walk around the school, and see if anybody would play cards with him.   
  
'~'~'~'~'   
  
(over to Quistis and Xu)   
"So, wanna play another game of cards?" Quistis asked Xu, and looking at some of the cards she got. "Nah. I already lost three of my rare cards from you." Xu complained.   
"At least we're not playing with the 'Sudden Death' rule.   
"Okay, let's play one more game of cards, with Sudden Death." Xu said, with a smirk.   
"Fine by me." Quistis said, putting down the cards she's gonna use. Then Xu put down the cards she's gonna use. Quistis put down: Shiva, MiniMog, Creep, Gayla, and T-Rexaur and Xu put down: PuPu, Ifrit, Selphie, Red Bat, and Forbidden.   
  
'~'~'~'~'   
  
(over to Rinoa and Squall)   
Rinoa and Squall just arrived at Winhill. As Squall, got off Boko, he put his hand out, to Rinoa. Then Rinoa took his hand, and jumped off Boko.   
"Thank you."   
"You're welcome." Squall said, and replied with a smile.   
"It's nice to see your smile, you know. You should show it off more often."   
Rinoa said, just looking into his eyes. "Whatever..." Squall said, like usual.   
"C'mon. Let's tie up Boko, and walk around the place."   
"Well, I have to tie up Boko. I don't want him to run away."   
"Whatever... Hurry up. And let's take a walk!" "Whatever..." Squall just replied, tying up Boko. (5 minutes later) "Oh, Squall, can we go to the shop? I wanna get Angelo a Pet Pal magazine."   
"Okay, fine."   
  
'~'~'~'~'   
  
(over to Selphie and Irvine)   
"Hi Matron!!"   
"Oh, why hello Selphie, Irvine. How are you two?" Matron said, hugging the both of them.   
"Oh, we're fine." Irvine replied.   
"How are the others?" She asked them, as they we're sitting down.   
"They're all okay."   
"Is Zell still trying to get those school hotdog?"  
"Yeah. Just yesterday, he yelled out to everybody in the cafeteria, that he'll never get a hotdog. He's been doing that a lot lately."   
"Oh, okay. How is Quistis with her teachings?" "Well, she's been doing a lot lately. But she's able to catch up on things." Selphie replied.   
"How are Rinoa and Squall? Are their relation going well?"   
"Yeah. They've been doing a lot of things together." Selphie said.   
"I heard that Rinoa and Squall we're looking for Zell in the Training Center for some reason, then Squall, got hurt by a T-Rexaur."   
"Oh my gosh. Is he alright?" Matron asked looking shocked.   
"We don't know. We haven't seen him lately." Selphie said.   
"So, what brings you all to visit me?" Matron asked.   
"What? We have to visit you whenever there's a problem?"   
"Well, you usually do." "Well, Sefie here just felt like visiting you, because we were bored and had nothing to do."   
"Oh, you guys are so sweet."   
"Well, you are our Matron. The one who always takes care of us."   
"I am. And whatever it takes to save you guys. You guys know that."   
"Yeah. We'll do the same for you too."   
  
'~'~'~'~'   
  
There! I'm finish with chapter 3!!! Sorry it took me a long time. I've just been busy lately. Well, e-mail me about what you think about my fic. And the info is up above. Okay. Send me your opinions, and what do you think I should do in the next fic (chap. 4)   



End file.
